


Today Will Be A Good One

by jojobr8k



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autistic Jake English, Character Development, F/F, M/M, More characters to be added, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Trans Female Character, Trans Jake English, Trans John Egbert, Trans Male Character, Trans Vriska Serket, Trans rights, for the JET, my english is bad, sweet and cute at first then BAM teen angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojobr8k/pseuds/jojobr8k
Summary: Jake English moves into town with his sister and grandparents. New school, new Jake. How will it go? He has no idea and is fucking terrified. Struggling with his identity and now the stress of being in a public school.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English & Roxy Lalonde, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, back ground relationships, one sided tho - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at summaries, so I apologize for that ahead of time. This will also be updated sporadically, whenever I have time. But don't worry! I have so many ideas under my belt. I want to give a special thanks to my friends in the boner garage, who encouraged my writing. Especially Myles and Jon. (and Daniel and Elliot!) This has a rocky start because I'm not used to the format or publishing fanfic, so sorry about that. Please leave kudos and comments, I would appreciate it.

Maybe it was the insistent rapping at the door or the blinding light bleeding through the blinds, but gee whizz your head was pounding, and you wish it would just stop! A voice through the other side of the door is saying your name. Something or other about breakfast and shower. Ugh, isn’t it Sunday? It mustn't be all that important then, because the knocking has stopped. Thank goodness...just close your eyes- Before you can even do so, your phone starts to blare its alarm. Ahoy!The alarm for school. But wait today is Sunday. Of course, it is! You had stayed up all of the previous night watching your favorite movies, and Grandma hadn’t even yelled at you. Wasn’t Grandma visiting friends this weekend? You don’t remember.

Well if that was the case...Grandpa would still be home! He definitely would have scolded you for your late-night movie escapades. Though of course it was Sunday and there’s no way he’d barge in on you like that. On a Saturday night of all things! Boy does your head still ache. Better turn of that wretched alarm as well, so you can sleep in a bit more. And...JESUS FRIGGIN CHRIST IT’S 7:30 ON MONDAY!!! Darn, you are such a dumbass. You have like, 10 minutes to shower and eat. You wonder who was trying to wake you up then, but it doesn’t matter! Get ready you chump. 

Your entire wardrobe is scattered about the room, mostly the floor, because you can’t find the damn outfit you picked out. Whoa- okay you’re running outta dang time! You’d ask your dear sister, but she’s probably at the bus stop already. All bets go to her being the one trying to wake you up, she sure does a lot for you. A massive sense of guilt pours into your belly. You’ll have to make it up to sweet Jade, somehow. UGHHH!!! STOP GETTING DISTRACTED, BE A MAN AND HURRY WILL YA!! You run into the bathroom, nearly tripping over poor Bec. You’ll have to make it up to him, too. Golly gee you’re a mess. Time to freshen up.

After hastily pulling on some random clothes, you grab your cumbersome backpack and head out the door. Grandma’s car is in fact not here. You guess she did, in fact, go somewhere, with grandpa too. He wasn’t in his chair drinking his morning cup of joe. Where could they have gone this early? You decide to pay no mind to it, they’ll be back by noon. The school bus pulls up to the stop and the doors open to let Jade in. You’re still in the driveway, a good three yards from the stop. Ah, well this is cruddy. As the door closes behind your sister you full-on sprint to the stop. You’re running running running- you’re there and! You trip on a branch laying on the sidewalk, landing face-first onto the road just outside the bus doors. With a creaking noise and a rather uncaring ‘You okay boy?’ from the driver, you are up and dusting off your legs. Ouch. Like really seriously ouch. Golly this is mega cruddy. You climb up the steps and hear multiple fellow teens giggle and snicker at you. And there is quite literally nowhere to sit, at least with anyone you recognize. Jade is towards the back sitting with your cousin John, looking at you with pitty and she shrugs. You look through the remaining seating options, none seem too great. There’s a girl with an obnoxiously bright pink sweater decorated with many, many cats. In front of her is a boy with bleached blonde hair and shades, backpack beside him filling in the seat.

You choose to sit next to the girl because she seems kind of nice. So you do, and as you sit down a Niagra Falls amount of blood cascades out of both of your nostrils. Okay now, this is just super mega fucking cruddy. She turns to you to say something and her eyes go wide. “Oh shit! Are you good? Wait like gimme a sec I know I got tissues somewhere”, she says this as she empties the entire contents of her purse onto her lap. Which, also, in fact, has a few cats on it. You pinch your nose and look up at the ceiling of the bus “Er, thank you miss! I do appreciate it.” Her hands brush up against your face, and wipe some of the blood off with what you are certain is a makeup remover, and hands you a massive clump of tissues. “Hehehe, no probs my man! Say you fall out there and I felt awful bad- Mostly cus you’ve got this squishy cute face? I hope that ain’t weird. Anyways,” she throws up a peace sign, “I’m Roxy, or as my dear good friends call me, Rolal!”. You chuckle nervously. 

She has a deep, soothing voice. It seems familiar and comforting to you. Her nose crinkles as she up smiles at you. The eyes looking back at you are dark, yet warm and inviting. Dyed pink hair floats out gracefully around her head, her eyes like a cat. You think, maybe, you might just like this girl. Not really romantically perhaps, but you like the comforting aura she seems to be giving off.  
“I’m Jake English! A pleasure to make your acquaintance ma’am.” You hold out your free hand to her, hoping for a handshake. You instead receive a high five. She giggles and pats you back,” You sound like- super old fashioned ya know? Like an old radio host or something. I dig it honestly. Lol.” Did this girl just say lol out loud? 

“My Grandma raised me to be a kind boy! But I suppose spending many of my years as a youngster listening to oldies and watching old films has rubbed off on my speech a bit. I used to be quite insecure about it but I’ve grown to like it. Grandpa says it suits me!”,Roxy eagerly nods along. You continue on a spiel about your grandparents and superb speech patterns when the bus stops. The doors open and two more boys hop on. The older looking one sits down in the front seat and begins a conversation with the bus driver, and the younger plops down next to the boy in front of you after tossing the others bag onto the latter’s lap. They start bickering back and forth with each other, gently smacking the other in the arm.

You realize you’ve been staring at them longer than a person should and you visibly cringe. Were you always...staring at people like that? The boys didn’t really seem to notice your prying eyes, and for that you’re grateful. Roxy taps you twice on the shoulder, looks at you quizically, then beams. “I see you noticed my brother and his angry little buddy. Ya know those two are the type that would seem like they’d TOTALLY hate each other but...they fit together pretty well I think. Something or other about compatibility? Like they just go together like-” you loudly interrupt her, “Cheese and crackers?”. Roxy raises her eyebrows and quirks yet another smile, “Yeah, like cheese and crackers.” 

She sits up a bit in the seat and reaches over and pats her brother on the head. The bickering between the boys halts, and he turns around in his seat, itching his chin.”Huh. What.”, he leans in closer. “Sup Rox and er, John looking guy. What services can sir strider bring y’all?” he says, cooly. “Oh my god, Dave stop with your little swag boy act and say hi to my new bestie”, she flicks him in between the eyebrows and points to you, “He’s new here I think, hasn’t been on our route before”. Dave slumps his shoulders and looks down at his phone, texting. The boy next to him mumbling. He looks up and smiles, barely noticeable.”It’s nice to meet you dude, pleasure is mine and all that.” He holds out his fist, in front of your face. “Bump it, man” he drawls out slowly. You, of course, do ‘bump’ it. 

Dave is actually cool, you think. His styled curls and dark shades make him appear far more interesting than any other fellow you’ve met beforehand. His friend sits up as well and glares at you, with a questioning glance. “Aren’t you gonna introduce yourself too? That’s what people do when they meet.” You flush hotly with embarrassment and clumsily introduce yourself to Dave and his friend. You learn his name is Karkat Vantas, and he is in fact just Like That. He’s got wild curly hair, far more curly than his companions, and a resting ‘I really wish I weren't here right now!’ face. His face seems to soften when Dave speaks, you notice. Really close friends they are, you assume. They eventually turn back around and begin bickering to each other immediately. You secretly hope that you’ll have that type of friendship with Roxy. 

The bus makes a few more stops picking up the remaining kids. You’re pretty sure the bus is nearing the school, no longer really in the housing part of town. Roxy starts up another conversation, and you briefly mention that you and your sister Jade are indeed new. You tell her that you moved to be closer to family, revealing that you are related to John and his older sister Jane. She goes into a fit of giggles, hand on her chest, saying that Jane is one of her BFFs. You must’ve seemed surprised because she starts giggling again. “I’ve known Janie since we were like...12 I’m pretty sure! She’s a real sweet gal but I’m sure you already know that lmao.” You do, very, unfortunately, know that. She had this weird little crush on you when you were kids, god awful. You shutter just thinking of it. Roxy doesn’t see you do so, however, continuing talking about all of her friends and how much you’ll just totally dig em. You really aren’t all sure about that. 

The bus comes to a complete stop at the front of a decent-sized high school. Teens and teachers alike are pouring into the entrance, making you go a bit rigid. You’d never attended a school with well. So many people before. Roxy puts a comforting hand on your shoulder as you both walk out. “I’ll go to the office with ya, to get your schedule. I wanna know if we have any classes together! So I can show you around and all that jazz” she says “It’ll be totally okay”. You are almost certain you agree with her. Yes. Jake English, master of being totally okay. You’re both excited and nervous. Nervouscited. She leads you to the school’s main office, a large beige room decorated with outlandish carpeting and multiple images of sea life displaying inspiring quotes like ‘IMAGINE: You can do it’ and ‘IN CASE OF EMERGENCY SOUND ALARM”. It’s all beautiful, you think. 

The woman at the desk was very happy to hand over your class schedule, mentioning you had excellent teachers. Ms. Paint, her name was. What a charming, nice woman. The schedule really only took up a quarter of paper, kind of a waste. You hadn’t really got the chance to study the darn thing, Roxy had almost immediately ripped it out of your hands, holding it up to the light to read it. She grinned, then blanked out, and grinned once more. 

She hands back the now crumpled up paper and states shes only got two classes with you, first-period geometry and fifth period English. “I won’t be able to show you around as much as I’d like to but- I’ve got another friend. Well, actually brother, Dirk. He has pretty much all of the same classes you do, except first period. He’ll show you around if I make em, don’t worry you sweet lil head about a thing.” She ends the sentence by ruffling your so-called sweet little head, messing up your hair a tad bit.”Thank you so so much, Roxy, like really. Good gravy you’ve been so nice-” she then pulls you into a bone-crushing hug. Perhaps today will be a good one.


	2. Im sorry lol

Update wont be possible for the forseeable future lol. hs has brought me a lot of personal pain thaticant deal with rn. ill be posting a naruto fic for the time being sorry for spelling ad English mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

May or may not get back to this honestly but I need a beta reader and another person to write with tbh


End file.
